


You're My Favorite

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 line, 99 line, A handful of NCT boys, Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/ Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Xu Minghao | The8/Kim Mingyu, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/ Wen Junhui | Jun, Multi, based in s. korea, but with an american education system lol, literally the only reason wanna one members appear, little bit, there will be some bts boys in the bg, there wont be any got7 members besides bam and yugyeom tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (God I'm so bad at summaries)Seokmin and Yoonoh know each other from when they were young.Then Yoonoh leaves.Suddently Yoonoh is back in Seokmin's life and Seokmin is dYinh! (Save him)(97 line r friends and also assholes)





	You're My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> 96 line are seniors (12th grade)  
> 97 line are juniors (11th grade)  
> 98 line are sophomores (10th grade)  
> 99 line are freshman (9th graders)  
> any older than that are in college/university  
> and anyone below that is in their respective grade lower than them.  
> (also i learned from someone awhile ago that having to revise the fic on ur own is easier when you have it read outloud to you which i did with a text to speech thing but it wasnt perfect so this isnt perfect, im sorry for the minor mistakes but I want yall to know i been working on this for a whole monTH)

“I have some tea for you ungrateful assholes!” Bambam's extraordinarily loud voice echoes from the other side of the courtyard. 

The whole table lets out a collective sigh, their peaceful summer with Bambam being in Thailand was now over. They loved him, they really really did, but he was just too much… all the time… 24/7.

“Its 2017 why do you still insist on calling everything 'tea', Bam.” Jungkook says suddenly acting like he was actually on planet Earth. He was spacing out all morning. Probably thinking about his “famous soundcloud rapper boyfriend” that no one believes he has, and well, Jungkook has wholeheartedly given up on trying to convince them that he was real. 

“Shut up, you... baby-man! 'Tea' IS a 2017 thing, and it's still 2017. Let me fucking LIVE, you bitch!” Bambam settles down next to Minghao, ”... Anyways there's a new student I heard about from a friend of a friend, who's apparently really cool and supposedly transferred from America, or something, that I want to add to…… to this whole sausage fest thing we got going on. Because, I don't know, he could be cool… Maybe hes talked to Barack Obama? But I also hate talking to just you guys all the goddamn time.”

“Well no one likes talking to you either,” Mingyu says proudly.

“Great comeback, you furry.” 

Mingyu gets up, fists clenched, like he was going to fight Bambam, “Babe, sit down.” Minghao sighs, grabbing the over sized puppy’s shoulder.

Mingyu obeys reluctantly, pouting at Minghao. 

“Whats his name?” Yugyeom asks, typing away on his laptop, trying to finish up on some last minute summer work he didn't do.

“Hmmmm… I think so, it's like… uh… er…I don't know why... but I want to say Yu-gi-oh….I think it was..Yoonoh, maybe, probably not Yu-gi-oh, at least.” 

Seokmin, who, up until this point been trying to eat his muffin in peace visibly stiffened at the mere mention of the name. Yeah, maybe the others shouldn't have been dicks just this once because Seokmin really looked shaken, but because they love him and more specifically love torturing him, they pressed.

“Seok.... do you happen to know, Yoonoh?” Minghao asks, a dark look flashing across his face.

“No… probably not. There's a ton of Yoonoh’s here… I just might have maybe once knew a Yoonoh in elementary, or something, Haha,” Seokmin tries to sound like he wasn't dying. He fails.

“Well, he's supposed to come later today, I'll try to find him and invite him to eat with us!” Bambam says with a sparkle in his eye. 

Seokmin just offers an awkward totally not fake laugh and gulps loudly. God he hoped it was not Yoonoh from Elementary.

 

-

Seokmin met Yoonoh back in elementary, they lived decently close together and Seokmin would consider their relationship to be something akin to acquaintances but not even that close. They had all the opportunities in the world to grow closer; they were around each other constantly, shared the same friends, even had the same classes, and yet they never held a real conversation.

And well, Seokmin isn't sure how, but he fell in love with Yoonoh, or at least he thought so. 

It wasn't soft. It wasn't the type of sweet and pure love that came with being so young, It was…. It was all wrong.

To put it simply, Seokmin didn't have a healthy way of showing how much he “liked” Yoonoh, he put the other on some kind of pedestal. He hadn't even known that that wasn't how to like someone at the time. 

Two years of awkward pinning and borderline obsessing later, word around school says Yoonoh would move by the end of seventh grade to somewhere in America. He would be leaving school, his life here, and most importantly Seokmin.

Seokmin recalls crying a lot more than he should have.

-

 

Seokmin started therapy soon after. His parents were sick of his constant wailing. But he did learn a lot from the catastrophe that was his first “crush”. He had been obsessed in a severely creepy way. It was Seokmin’s first time experiencing what could have been love, but he acted on it all in the wrong ways. His shrink said that his twisted view on love most likely stemmed from his parents lack of affection towards him in his younger days. They weren't abusive just always busy. He didn't learn how to express things like love properly. He never had any examples. 

He often wished that one day he could go and apologize to Yoonoh, to start again. Maybe even be friends? But now, no no no no, he might have wished that 2 years ago but it was still too soon. Seokmin’s past is something he doesn't even talk to his closest friends about!! As far as everyone knows Seokmin is a fresh faced boy who could potentially rival the fucking sun in shining a light on everyone's day. 

God, he could only pray that Yoonoh was not Yoonoh. He was not yet ready for confrontation with his unfortunate past.  
-

 

So when all of Seokmin's shit bunch of friends are sat at the lunchroom table and Bambam is nowhere to be seen, he can't help but get just a tad bit anxious. If new kid Yoonoh was his Yoonoh, Seokmin would probably be in the running for the unluckiest person on Earth.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar cackle he immediately recognizes as Bambam's, the Junior tries his hardest not to panic and hyperventilate. Judging by Bambam's loudness, they weren't far but he still had some time to prep his mind, his soul, and his well being before he had to face what could be a huge reason why he has failed to mention how he was as a child to anyone.

Deep breathe in, then out....In...Then.... *WEEZ*

Seokmin’s poor little heart was going to explode right out of his chest! Because besides an overly excited Bambam in all his 181 centimeters of glory, was Jung Yoonoh. Adorning his adorable dimpled smile and his now light brown hair. (Which suited him quite nicely, Seokmin noted gayly.)

“Yoonoh these are my snake ass friends. Snake ass friends, meet Yoonoh.” Bambam introduces.

“I'm Minghao” Said boy says from where he was (grossly) sitting in Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu offers a wave with a toothy grin, “Mingyu.”

“Jungkook. And what's your schedule?” Jungkook asks before putting all his fucking grapes in his mouth at once. God why couldn't Jungkook be normal for more than 5 seconds(especIALLY AROUND PEOPLE HE HAS NEVER MET BEFORE.)

“I uh,” Yoonoh grabs his bag staring at the other in amazed confusement, he eventually produces a pink piece of paper, which was probably his schedule, “here.”

Jungkook scans through the paper and says with a mouth still kind of full of grapes, “oh coo, you got mo classes wit DK.”

Why Jungkook uses DK instead of Seokmin is beyond Seokmin. Jungkook was weird, they've accepted it. Seokmin just lets it happen.

Yoonoh finally looks over at Seokmin and the latter couldn't help but turn away from the other's gaze. Yoonoh just smiles his adorable dimple smile, “I'm Yoonoh, it's nice to meet you, DK.” God his smile was blinding.

Seokmin didn't really realize there was also the possibility that Yoonoh wouldn't even remember him. And that was completely fair, Seokmin didn't deserve to be remembered but it maybe stung a little because Seokmin had never thought them to be complete strangers back then. 

Seokmin SHOULD correct Yoonoh’s wrong name, but, It wasn't that big a deal. He would have been genuinely surprised if Yoonoh remembered his face let alone his name.

Seokmin, lost in thought doesn't realize what a fool he must look staring at the poor confused new kid. He attempts to save himself and spits out some garbled words that sound friendly enough, “Hi, Yoonoh!” 

“Hi,"He smiles for a second before looking shy again, “...uh, actually…since we have like the same classes could you help me find them? If it's not too much trouble, of course. No one in the office could find any of the campus tour guides.. ” Yoonoh says sheepishly scratching his head.

“o-oh, yeah, I can give you a short tour before lunch ends!” Seokmin’s smile was as genuine as he could muster with the amount of stress he was now under.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, it's no problem.” Seokmin was a dead man, “let's go.”

-

 

“And this,” The shorter male gestures towards a mostly empty class “is our advisory. We don't have it everyday, but I'll let you know when we do. The teacher isn't the worst, fortunately.”

“Ah, thanks.” Yoonoh nods marking the map of the school on his paper.

They continue walking down the hall until Yoonoh speaks up, “Okay, so, this might sound weird? But… I been thinking this since I met you and do..... do I know you? I used to live close to here like 4 ish years ago? So I've seen some faces i recognize from way back then and you're one of them… just don't remember a DK”

If Seokmin’s brain was filled with tiny Seokmin's everything would be on fire and there'd be red lights going off everywhere. God, was he supposed to lie out of spite or tell the truth out of spite?? ‘Oh no, ahaha I just have an average face is all.’ Or ‘yeah, I used to have a disgusting crush on you but yeah you know me!’ 

“Uh, um--” 

“--DOKYEOMMIE!” A voice yelled from the opposite end of the hall.

Why was everyone using that godforsaken nickname today, he swore they stopped last year but here it was, making a weirdly/perfectly timed comeback. 

Jeonghan,(he doesn't even go here) comes flying down the hallway to deliver a bone crushing hug to his beloved dongsaeng. Following close behind Jeonghan was one of his two boyfriends, who is also somehow a T.A. for the school.

Jeonghan was a senior when Seokmin was a sophomore and for some reason he “adopted” Seokmin at one point as his son. So now it was tradition to put on the most extra display of love for any of Jeonghan’s self proclaimed “children” upon seeing them.

“Hello, baby!!” Jeonghan smiles petting Seokmin’s hair.

Yoonoh’s face is a bit surprised as Seokmin looks at him to explain, “this is, Jeonghan. He doesn't go here but he eats lunch with Seungcheol sometimes.”

“Ah, it’s… it's nice to meet you.” Yoonoh bows awkwardly.

“Jeonghan, lunch is almost over you gotta go.” Seungcheol says, he has some rad eyebags. God, this school overworks him.

“AW, Okaaayy, bye, I have to go, babe!” Jeonghan says heading back in the direction he came from, sending at least ten flying kisses along the way, Seungcheol in tow

After a prolonged silence, “so…. how long have you guys…. been dating?” Yoonoh attempts to end the silence.

Seokmin chokes on his spit, “no no no, Jeonghan is like… like a parent to me! He calls me baby cause he's weird not because he likes me.... he has boyfriends!” He finishes with an awkward laugh.

“Ah, sorry.” Yoonoh apologizes a little flustered.

“No it's fine, ahahaha.... OH! look at the time! The bell is going to ring soon, we should start walking to English, it's kinda far from here.”

“Ah, yeah, okay.”

-

 

In English, Seokmin heads to his seat after helping Yoonoh find his. He feels his phone vibrate, It's from Minghao who was sat a couple seats across the room from him.

Hao:(

 

Minghao flips the other off but puts his phone down. Seokmin sticks his tongue out at him. The younger let out a scandalous gasp.

-

 

The bell rings loudly, giving Seokmin his daily heart attack. The school day that felt like years more than hours, was finally over. Seokmin starts gathering his things to leave, and prepares to call out for the younger boy when he notices he had already left the class, which was weird. Mingyu was giving him and Seokmin a ride home? If Minghao and that asshole Mingyu leave without Seokmin again he would have to fight them no matter how much they apologize.

Seokmin goes out in the hall to look for Minghao. And luckily he hasn't gotten far. But he's talking to someone.... oh, fuck, he's talking to Yoonoh.

Seokmin tries to subtly hurry and catch up to them, without looking like he forgot he left a curling iron on at home. But, Minghao, the Chinese devil with his superhuman abilities, knows that Seokmin has caught him. But he's grinning like a sleazy asshole, which he is. "Deokyeommie! You were playing guide all day and didn't even invite Yoonoh to our weekly movie night? For shame!"

Yoonoh looks at Seokmin shyly from where he was standing besides the reason the shorter boy was growing white hairs as a high schooler, "yeah, Minghao invited me, I'll come only if you want me to."

Seokmin wills his heart to stop pounding in his chest so hard and for his cheeks to stop going red, "y-yeah, i would love it if you came," he tries to play it off like he wasn't thinking of every possible way he could kill Minghao. 

“I look forward to it!” Yoonoh says with a small excited smile playing at his lips.

If Seokmin was capable of melting he'd for sure without a doubt be a puddle on the floor. But he's a human so he stays as a solid, “y-yeah, me too.”

“I-I gotta go but I got your number from Minghao, so...I guess I'll send you a text in a few, Let me know where and when to meet up with you guys!” Yoonoh says walking away.

As soon as Yoonoh has his back turned, Seokmin punches Minghao in the arm as hard as his ‘never worked out a day in his life’ physique allowed him to. Minghao laughs, it wasn't hard enough.

“I'm just helping my poor sweet boy with his poor sweet boy crush.” Minghao says simply, walking in the direction of the student parking lot.

“I don't need help, and I don't like him… I dont know anything about him anymore, we’re virtually strangers. He...He doesn't even remember me.” Seokmin doesn't mean to have the last part sound so bitter, but he fails. Yoonoh wasn't to be blamed for forgetting someone who didn't even talk to him, he was just bitter because they COULD have been friends and the COULD have been cool now. But they weren't. Just Seokmin and his weird feelings.

Minghao doesn't push it this time.


End file.
